Dark Ages - Night 12
(Endangered plant) Player's choice |image = Dan12U.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Grave = Eight (two contain Plant Food) |Diff = Medium |Zombie = |FR = Arthur's Challenge |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Survive and keep the Puff-shroom alive |before = << |after = >>}} Dark Ages - Night 12 is the 12th level of Dark Ages and the second level of second part of Dark Ages update. In this level, the player needs to protect five Puff-shrooms and prevent them from disappearing. When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks an Endless Zone called Arthur's Challenge. Difficulty *Puff-shrooms can disappear by themselves. More than that, the player need to protect them by himself or herself. Plant Food is mandatory because it is the only way to save the Puff-shrooms. However, in this level, Plant Food is given more frequently, so the player generally will have a lot spare Plant Food that does not need to be used on Puff-shrooms. *As there are no airborne zombies in Dark Ages, the player can only use one Lawn Mower to deal with the zombies if he or she has the Mower Launch upgrade (one must beat Day 20 of Far Future), because the Puff-shrooms have to be eaten for the zombies to get to the lawn mower unless all the endangered Puff-shrooms get turned into sheep and the zombies get past those Puff-shrooms. Strategies *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Snapdragon (or Laser Bean) **Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Infi-nut **Puff-shroom (optional choice instead of Potato Mine, recommended if you have its Plant Food Boost) *Start by planting one column of Sun-shrooms. Let the Puff-shrooms destroy the graves. When all the graves near them are broken, be ready. When they are about to disappear, immediately use a Plant Food on one of them, because its Plant Food ability also extends their lifespan. Then, plant another column of Sun-shrooms on the third column. *Plant at least two columns of Fume-shrooms and a column of Snapdragons. Then, plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts next to the Snapdragons. *Pay attention to the Puff-shrooms. Remember to feed one of them Plant Food regularly. *Be careful of Knight Zombies and Wizard Zombies. Kill them quickly or use Cherry Bombs on them. *Use Grave Busters to remove any graves on the lawn. *You can launch a Lawn Mower when this level becomes too hard. *Also, the player can use Puff-shroom's Plant Food Boost, if available, to easily complete the level. However, be careful of Jester Zombies when doing so, as it can deflect the spores from the Puff-shroom and kill them before you realize that mistake. Gallery BeforeDan12U.png|Before starting the level Dan12U.png|By 2014-08-20_223240.png|If Puff-shroom dissappears (not eaten or killed by the zombies) Trivia *The objective in this Save Our Seeds here is different from the others. *When the player lets the Puff-shrooms disappear, he or she will get a message "Puff-shroom did not survive!" instead of "The zombies ate your plants!". **However, if one of the Puff-shrooms is killed or eaten by zombies, he or she will still get a message "The zombies ate your plants!" like normal. *If the player loses this level, when restarting, he or she will get a message "Plant Food refreshes all Puff-shrooms". Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags